


a red dress and a terrible date

by quakeriders



Series: feysand tumblr prompt fills [23]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bickering, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21956581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quakeriders/pseuds/quakeriders
Summary: “I need a dress.” Feyre proclaimed as she pushed open Mor’s dorm room and stepped in.anon asked for: we were set up on a blind date but it went horribly, so now you message me every time you have a good date because you think your tips will help me in the future, you ass
Relationships: Feyre Archeron/Rhysand
Series: feysand tumblr prompt fills [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1333426
Comments: 11
Kudos: 108





	a red dress and a terrible date

**Author's Note:**

> posted on tumblr on 21.12.2019, sorry for the delay here

“I need a dress.” Feyre proclaimed as she pushed open Mor’s dorm room and stepped in.

She had expected Mor to be in there with only her roommate or her girlfriend, but what she hadn’t seen coming was her annoying cousin and his best friends lounging about the room, eating greasy pizza and watching a movie together.

“Oh.” Feyre sighed, her face immediately pulling into a frown.

Especially, when Rhys’ eyes met hers and - after swallowing his bite of pizza - he gave her a condescending little smirk. “Why’s that, Archeron”

“None of your business, Night.” She snapped back, then fixed her eyes on Mor.

Mor, who was trying to swallow her mouthful of pizza, stumbled to her feet and shot Rhys a hard look.

Rhys just rolled his eyes, winking at Feyre in that way of his that made her want to choke him.

But Mor took hold of Feyre’s arm, leaning in close and asking, “What kind of dress? What for? And how soon?”

Feyre looked back at her best friend, whispering back, “I don’t know, something nice. Right now, Mor, otherwise I would have texted.”

Mor raised a brow, noticing which of her questions Feyre hadn’t answered.

Feyre sighed, and lowering her voice even further, said. “I have a date.”

“A date?” Rhys asked, his voice uncomfortably loud in the quiet room.

Cassian and Azriel looked like they wanted everyone to shut up so that they could go back to watching the movie, Mor was frowning at Rhys and Feyre was doing her best to ignore him.

She thought that murdering her best friend’s cousin wasn’t an option. At least not in broad daylight.

“Yes, Rhysand.” She said through her teeth. “Although, I don’t understand why you care so much.”

He snorted. “I care because I feel sorry for the guy who’s about to go on a date with you.”

Mor let out a groan, going over to her closet and starting to rifle through it. “What colour?”

Feyre glared at Rhys, her hands curled into fists. “Red.”

His eyes narrowed, even as his lips parted in.. surprise?

Feyre bit back her grin. “That short little red dress. You lend it to me before.”

He ran a hand through his hair, letting out a chuckle that was cold and emotionless. “I would have thought you would go with something else. Since the last date you wore that dress to went horribly.”

“It had nothing to do with the dress.” Feyre crooned. “It was my date who was horrible.”

“Guys.” Mor said, her voice muffled by the closet door but still clearly exasperated. “Can we not do this again?”

“Oh, if your cousin can’t keep his mouth shut, I’m going to go there again.” Feyre sniped back, not looking away from Mor.

“Oh, I’m willing to talk about it, darling. As long as you accept that you were a terrible date.”

“I-” Feyre began, but then gritted her teeth. “Wow, you’re so arrogant. You think I was a terrible date? Me? That date with you was literally the worst three hours of my life.”

“At least we’re in agreement on that part.”

Mor pushed between them, handing Feyre the red dress.

“Thanks.” Feyre muttered. And then she looked back at Rhys. “You know, he sent me flowers this morning. Telling me he’s excited for our date today. You should try it next time you’re going out with a girl.”

Rhys rolled his eyes. “He’s just buttering you up to get into your pants.”

“And you weren’t?”

Cassian choked on his beer. But Rhys’ eyes flashed. “I wasn’t the one that showed up in that dress.”

“Maybe you should have. Maybe then it would have gone better.”

He looked at her, incredulous.

“Alright, that’s enough.” Mor said, then turning to Feyre, she added, “Call me afterwards and tell me everything.”

Feyre nodded, then turned away but looked over her shoulder towards Rhys one last time. “I’ll call you in the morning.”

Then, she snickered to herself at the dumbstruck expression on his face.


End file.
